


New Wardrobe

by LordCy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Shopping, date, feminine clothing, nerd babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCy/pseuds/LordCy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei is free. Finally, finally free but he has no clothing of his own. Aoba just recently moved and can't come to help Sei so it's up to Koujaku to aid Sei in his search for a new wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheeroba (Devon)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cheeroba+%28Devon%29).



> Prompt credit to Devon.  
> AKA: Cheeroba.tumblr.com
> 
> Also note that each " ~ " signals that you are switching from one character to another until the conversation between Koujaku and Aoba near the end.

God. How long had it been? How long had it been since he’d seen Aoba? Sure, calls on his coil were nice, but it’s nothing compared to being in the same room with Aoba. They had been best friends for years and now he’s decided to just up and leave... to another country no less. The harsh reality was setting in. He’d never physically see Aoba again unless Aoba came back to the island to see him. The small flame he’d carried deep down for Aoba, the flame he tried to conceal, it had grown into an all-consuming inferno that engulfed every part of him just below the skin. It could never escape. He could never let it out. Aoba had chosen someone else, and he was attempting to come to terms with it no matter how much it vexed him.

As angry as he may have been though… he could never say no to Aoba. When Aoba had come back from Platinum Jail, he had come back with another person in toe. Today, he had agreed to go shopping with this person. His name was Sei. Aoba insisted they were brothers, even twins, but he was skeptical. They really had no resemblance. Sei, once freed from Platinum Jail, had been hospitalized. His heart was exceptionally weak and he was said to be in critical condition for the last few weeks. When Sei had finally stabilized, it was hard to get him to go to rehabilitation. It was almost as if he had no will to really live. Sei never spoke, the doctors said it was for psychological reasons; so when Aoba left again after Sei had been released with a clean bill of health, no one questioned it when Sei never said goodbye. He merely gave a quick hug then waved as Aoba boarded the plane.

When Aoba had rescued Sei, he had only the clothes on his back. Sei clearly needed new clothes and there was no person Aoba trusted more than Koujaku to help his brother get a new wardrobe. Truthfully, he had wanted to spend time away from the Seragaki family in order to cool the roaring fire in his body that fueled his passion for Aoba.

Soon enough though he spotted a familiar figure amongst the crowd, waiting under an overhang. The person was wearing a pair of familiar blue jeans (probably Aoba’s), a white scoop neck, long sleeve shirt with a black tank top underneath, a pair of black boots, skeleton gloves, the usual studded bracelets and chokers, and finally a black, studded fedora on his head. He really had no idea why Sei chose to dress that way. He personally would never be caught dead outside in such a ridiculous outfit.

“Sei?”

The figure flinched then slowly turned to look _toward_ Koujaku, never at him. It was a habit that annoyed him. Sei never seemed to look at anyone straight in the face. Always at their feet, chest, or just beside their head.

“Well, let’s go then. Don’t get lost.”

Koujaku felt frustrated over the entire ordeal involving Aoba. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit Aoba’s brother, so he wasn’t going to be very lenient with Sei today at all. Koujaku strode through the crowd effortlessly, he had a presence that commanded respect so others instinctively cleared a path for him.

 

~

 

He tried his absolute best to stay close behind the man in front of him. He was tired, he felt ill, and the man in front of him took long strides while his were more of a short and quick shuffle. He was fearful of strangers, but this one was Aoba’s best friend, right? “Koujaku,” he had repeated the name to himself several times the previous night so he wouldn’t forget.

Could he really trust him? It was too late now to run now though, the man had a strange magnetic air and he was caught in the force. The only thing he could do now is try to keep up.

Years of living under Toue had made him an expert of traveling in silence. He had to in order to avoid the Alpha’s. If the Alpha’s ever spotted him when he was alone or out of his room, they would always take the chance to pull his hair, trip him, or sing him a short verse of “grand music”. They knew it gave him loathsome migraines, but still they persisted.

Everything was going well… until that is- WHAM.

 

~

 

He had been walking for several minutes now but he couldn’t hear anyone walking behind him. Peeking over his shoulder he saw the man behind him looking toward the ground. He began to wonder if it was because Sei was still so slim that he could walk without being heard or if it was sheer concentration.

It wouldn’t take him long to find out. He had just stopped short in front of a well-known clothing outlet when he got his answer. He felt the sudden impact of another body running into his. The answer was simple, it was both. Sei, despite being as tall as Aoba, felt like little more than a child. Koujaku couldn’t believe Sei was so light but it was obvious that Sei had also been concentrating greatly at how he walked, judging by the look of utter confusion on his face.

“We’re here.”

Koujaku jerked his chin toward the entrance and waited for Sei to go in first. Koujaku, clearly becoming a little annoyed, opened his mouth as he was about to order Sei to go inside. However, his jaw snapped shut in an instant at further examination of Sei’s face. It was obvious that Sei was more than just a little nervous, terror had almost completely engulfed Sei’s face. Sei had been ok in a crowd because he was in the open, he could bolt at a moment’s notice. Now Sei was expected to enter a building, a defined space with only two exits and it had several strangers within. He didn’t know the full extent of Sei’s past but Aoba had made sure to make it crystal clear to him that Sei is terrified of people. In fact, the only reason Sei allowed him into such close proximity is because Aoba trusted him.

He gave a soft sigh and rubbed his temples, calming himself before speaking. “Would it be better if I went first and you stayed right beside me? If it helps, you can hold onto my sash.”

He watched as Sei shuffled behind him. He could only assume Sei was agreeing to the idea before entering the store. However he wasn’t even half way into the first aisle when he felt a finger hook into his sash. It almost made him chuckle. Taking a quick glance back, he found a nervous Sei standing only a few inches away and looking toward the ground.

“Oi, look up. I don’t even know what colors you like.”

 

~

 

Sei could feel the other man’s patience wearing thin. It didn’t help that he had just ran into this “Koujaku” fellow because he wasn’t paying attention. He could easily sense it. He clenched most of his body, preparing for the reprimand he was sure that he’d receive. To his surprise however, it never came. Instead, he felt the tense feeling between them slowly dissipate. Koujaku’s frustration melted away and he could almost see Koujaku’s aura softening.

Koujaku’s next words however were a quick jerk back to reality. After giving quick consideration, he felt safest following Koujaku in rather than barging in himself. It wasn’t long though until he felt his anxiety building to insufferable levels. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and slid one trembling finger in between Koujaku and the golden sash he wore. It didn’t sooth him very much but, admittedly, it did seem to have a partial soothing effect on him. Although, just as he began to regain his composure, he was faced with a new question.

Color? He had never given it any thought. He had never chosen his own clothing until now. Virus and Trip had taken liberty of buying his clothes and dressing him. Thinking back on what Virus and Trip had always dressed him in, his hand followed the natural path of pointing out black and white garb. However, as the idea floated around in his head, it piqued his interest more and more. With a slight tug at Koujaku’s arm, he got the attention he wanted and held his shaking hand out. Sei watched as Koujaku’s line of sight followed his arm then fell onto a rack clothing dyed a deep ultramarine blue.

 

~

 

“Blues huh? I guess it runs in the Seagaki family.”

He gave an amused huff before looking back at Sei.

“I know it’s scary, but it’s only a few feet away. How about you go pick out a few things over there and I pick a few things out here? We’re not in any rush, just take is slow.”

He dipped his head ever so slightly and gave a warm smile, trying to reassure the timid man before him. He silently observed Sei as he felt the finger slip from his sash. Again he watched anxiety well into the young man’s face with knitted eyebrows, clearly deep in thought. He began to open his mouth, about to withdraw what he had suggested, but clamped his jaw tight when he saw Sei’s limbs move in a determined, mechanical fashion. The corner of his mouth twitched before pulling up into a smirk. A small spark went off inside him after watching Sei. Sei was trying. Sei was really and truly trying as hard as he could to get used to life outside of Toue. It was plain as day, Sei is just frightened. Being confined to a single room is what’s comfortable for Sei, but that’s no way to live. With a quick shake of his head, he got back on track and focused on the task at hand.

“Let’s see…”

He muttered to himself, flipping through clothes and giving disapproving scowls along the way. Although it wasn’t very long at all until he heard soft and quick footsteps drawing closer. It was just as he thought. It was obvious who it was, evidenced by the finger that had yet again slipped into his sash.

“Find something you like?”

He gave a side long glance at Sei, taking note of the articles of clothing in their arms and the rapid but few nods they gave.

“Good. Let’s go to a changing room then, shall we?”

 

~

 

Changing room? He was caught off guard and he had little time to think before Koujaku had his arm hooked around Sei’s. He was being dragged toward the changing rooms. He couldn’t think anymore. He just kept chanting inside his head, “no no no no”.

Staring at the changing room, he felt bewildered. The mere idea of undressing in a public area with strange people around every corner seemed preposterous. He wouldn’t move. He _couldn’t_ move. His muscles felt as if they were paralyzed.

As his mind swirled with thoughts of every possible way this would go wrong, he felt a warm hand come to rest on his shoulder. Flicking his eyes upwards, he peered at a smiling Koujaku looking down at him.

“I’ll be here. Don’t worry.”

The words echoed through him. The gears in his head began working again, forcing the words to sink in.

Koujaku would be there. Koujaku would be there for _him_.

Something compelled him to believe Koujaku. Perhaps it was the calming sensation that enveloped him? It could just be that Aoba trusted Koujaku so that made him want to trust Koujaku too.

Either way, he gathered up his courage and took a deep breath. It was only a few clothes; he could totally handle this.

Strutting forward, he stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

 

~

 

He couldn’t just let Sei walk home with an arm full of clothes without trying them on. What would Tae and Aoba think? It was pretty damn obvious though that Sei wanted nothing to do with the dressing rooms. In situations like this, he could easily handle it if Sei were a woman or if it had been Aoba. Sei wasn’t like either though.

What reminded him of Sei? Probably a rabbit. Not just any rabbit though. A captive raised little flop-eared bunny that had just been released into the wild. Suspicious of its surroundings and more than a little nervous.

It was entertaining. Sure, he didn’t really want to spend great lengths of time with Sei or any Seragaki for that matter but Sei piqued his interest ever so slightly.

He couldn’t think of any way to calm Sei except for the most basic approach. He reassured Sei the only way he knew how. He couldn’t promise anything except that he would be there waiting outside.

It worked wonders though. He saw Sei calm himself and move forward without hesitation. It was clear that Sei could easily become someone confident and independent, someone just needed to encourage those traits in him.

Once Sei had finally went in, he flopped back into a near chair with a groan.

“It shouldn’t take too long.” Running his fingers though his bangs, he watched Sei’s feet just under the door.

 

~

 

Oh God. Oh God oh God.

He still wasn’t used to dressing himself completely. This was new to him. The confined space of the little room and the tags. _Oh God the tags._ As if it wasn’t hard enough, the corners of the tags would poke into his skin or catch his hair.

Why did changing have to be so hard? He had been jumping and stumbling for a while now. Would Koujaku be mad?

It took him long enough but soon the battle was over. He had the new shirt and jeans on, all that was left is to show Koujaku.

 

~

 

Finally he saw Sei’s feet settle and turn toward the door.

Looks like he’s done. About time. He had spent several minutes struggling to get the clothes on.

Hearing the lock click, he heaved himself up from the chair and out came Sei. His figure was slender and the clothes showed it. He made sure they started simple. A simple pair of acid wash blue jeans and a black T with a shallow V neck. It looked great. Really great. Well, except for one thing.

“Looks good. Except it’s backwards.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, he reached out and grasped the collar, flipping it inside out to show Sei.

 

~

 

He fidgeted as Koujaku eyed him. He hated being under inspection but it felt a little different since it was Koujaku instead of one of the scientists at Platinum Jail. Hearing the chuckle made him froze though, afraid the clothes looked silly on him. That wasn’t the case at all though. It was worse.

Hearing that he had it on backwards just made him panic. How could he have messed up something so simple? He began to reach for the collar but stopped half way and his his hands behind his back.

He’d always worn long sleeve shirts so he felt a little… bare…

 

~

 

He enjoyed watching Sei, he wasn’t used to someone who acted so innocent. It was refreshing.

One thing seemed off though. Why was Sei keeping his arms behind his back?

“Sei, you ok?” Leaning over to one side, he tried to take a small peek at Sei’s arms.

“You can always tell me.”

 

~

 

Again with that.

The gently, warm feeling he felt when Koujaku said those things. It keeps telling him to trust Koujaku. He felt it with Aoba and Tae too so surely he could really trust Koujaku too, right?

Sucking in a deep breath, he timidly brought his arms out in front of himself, allowing Koujaku to see.

 

~

 

He nearly missed it at first. With Sei’s naturally pale skin, he could hardly note the small scars along Sei’s arms and hands.

“I get it now.” With a sigh, he pulls his free arm out of his kimono and holds it next to Sei’s.

“Toue is responsible for mine as well.” His expression was sullen as he gazed down at their arms.

“I have plenty more, I’m just able to hide them well.”

 

~

 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. Even Tae… Granny had made a fuss when she saw them. She couldn’t hide her rage at what they did to him. Koujaku didn’t even flinch.

It didn’t take him long though to figure out why Koujaku had been so calm though. Koujaku had been an experiment of Toue’s too.

His body acted before his mind and before he knew it, his hands were on Koujaku. His fingertips grazed lightly over Koujaku’s scars.

It would only be an instant though. Koujaku had flinched back away from Sei; his arm returning back to the interior of his kimono.

Realizing his mistake, he slipped back into the dressing room and stared at the few other clothes still hung on the wall.

 

~

 

He slumped back into the chair and threw his head back.

“We’re a mess.”

His fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose, rubbing it in small circles.

 

~

 

The time it took Sei to change clothes was slowly getting smaller and all his shirts were on correctly too.

Sei was getting more and more into it. Admittedly every outfit was similar, at least until Sei threw on the clothes he had gotten himself.

 

~

 

He was expecting more of the same but was in utter shock when Sei came out this time. It _should_ have looked strange to him. Almost “unnatural”, but _it_ didn’t. It fit Sei surprisingly well.

By it, he meant the long, flowing, white tiered skirt that Sei had just walked out in.

He watched Sei walk out quite confidently but soon changed to looking at the floor and fidgeting after noting his shocked expression. The gears in his head slowly turned together and he blurted out his first thought.

“You look beautiful!” An audible clap resounded through the room as his hand smacking to his face, covering his mouth.

The next thing he saw _floored_ him.

A genuine smile.

Sei’s own genuine smile. The way the corners of his mouth tugged up and forced his upper lip to curl to reveal the pink of his gums. The little dimples in his cheeks and the way his nose wrinkled.

It was beautiful.

How could Toue steal something away from the world for so long?

Each outfit since had something _different_ about it. Whether it be a skirt, short or long, or a few accessories Sei had slipped in too. He gave his approval to each outfit, much to Sei’s delight, but his favorites, so far, were the short skirts.

He couldn’t help it, he tried to be gentlemanly but when Sei turned around, his eyes naturally just fell to Sei’s legs.

Everything had merely been an appetizer though. What was about to come would really hit him hard.

A flash of yellow. Pale at the top but slowly turning to a brighter yellow at the bottom.

A dress. A _sun_ dress.

It was plain, but it was perfect.

He was speechless but a deep red blush started to burn his nose that soon spread to his cheeks.

Sei didn’t speak, he only stood there, fidgeting. It would take a little time before he realized Sei was waiting for him to say something.

He moved without thought, stepping up to Sei. Looking into Sei’s face he could only croak out the words, “Beautiful. Simply… beautiful.”

He meant it too. It framed Sei’s body nicely, better than he would have thought.

And again, he saw and heard another first.

It started as a soft pink in Sei’s cheeks but soon Sei was covering his mouth trying to muffle his soft laughter at Koujaku’s stunned face.

Sei had returned to the dressing room and he was staring at the ceiling now.

“I…. I’m a mess…”

 

~

 

Sei had only bought one shirt, one pair of jeans, two skirts and the dress. Koujaku started the morning, clearly in a sour mood, but now he was on walking on air. Sei was smiling. In fact, Sei never stopped smiling. The entire walk home, Sei had a sweet, slittle grin spread across his face. He thought only Aoba could make him so happy and yet here he was. It was downright refreshing.

“Here we are.” Pulling open the door to Granny’s house, he helped Sei inside.

“Listen, Sei…” he began, “One shirt and a pair of jeans does not a wardrobe make- …so, that being said, next time you go out, don’t forget to invite your favorite stylist along, yeah?” God knows he tried to be smooth, but his voice gave away everything. He was eager, _really_ eager to go out again with Sei. Sei was like a breath of fresh air and once you get one lung full, it hard to willingly go back to the polluted haze.

Half expecting a no or just a shake of a head, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he _heard_ Sei’s reply.

 

~

 

“Sure, Koujaku… I’d like that. I’d like it… very much.” He said ever so softly before glancing up into Koujaku’s eyes.

Then the door was shut.

 

~

 

For the first time Sei spoke to him _and_ looked him in the eye. His heart pounded inside his chest and an electric tingle fried every nerve in his body.

Sei _spoke_ to him and by God it was the sweetest, smoothest voice he had ever heard.

He was so happy he could have skipped home if he wanted.

Upon finally making it back home, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He pulled out his coil and rang up Aoba.

They chatted, and made small talk for a short time, almost pain free for him but when he recanted his story to Aoba, everything went quiet on Aoba’s end.

 

~

 

“He spoke?” Asked Aoba, almost skeptical.

“Yes, is that weird?” Koujaku raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

“Sei hasn’t spoken… ever. We only talked once when we had scraped…” Aoba continued.

 

~

 

Koujaku leaned back against his wall, processing the information. It was almost too much to take in. Sei hadn’t spoken to anyone since he was saved? Not even once? That… was too much for him. His hand covered his mouth again in disbelief.

He didn’t even register the click of his coil as Aoba hung up because he wasn’t replying. The fire he’d felt lick at the underside of his skin, begging to get out, was cooling. It wasn’t gone, it would never disappear completely, but something else was starting to fight for room. It was cooling, calming, and spread through his very being. He couldn’t name what he felt for Sei right now but it was painfully apparent that he felt _something._

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Devon. (Cheeroba.tumblr.com) They sent me the cutest prompts and this is a combination of two of them. Koujaku and Sei on a shopping date and Sei in a dress.  
> (I may write more Sei in a dress later if I have time because holy shit it's really cute to imagine.)
> 
> Also the "electricity" Koujaku feels, although he may insist it is a spark between he and Sei, it's really just Sei's scrap/rhyme ability semi-activating liek in the game when Aoba looks into Sei's eyes. It only happens (in my headcanon) if Sei really has something to convey but he can't or won't speak about it.


End file.
